


Starker Festival Headcanon Fills

by AriaGrill



Series: Starker Festival Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, Communication, Headcanon, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Headcanon fills for the Starker Festivals Bingo 2020 on TumblrFills done:-Possessive!Tony Stark
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festival Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839682
Kudos: 8





	Starker Festival Headcanon Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Square fill: I3, Possessive!Tony
> 
> And the obligatory statement: I have my own version of Peter Parker, so he is over 18 in these headcanons

  * PDA
  * Like, lots of it
  * Tony can’t keep his hands off Peter
  * Basically having to force Peter away from his homework and hero work so the kid doesn’t develop a heart condition or whatever spider-people get when they’re stressed.
  * Tony being okay with Peter ‘just looking’ at other people
  * But not having it when other people look at Peter, since they’re usually people who think he’s much younger than he is
  * Or kicking people out of his parties if they start pulling lines on him, since everyone knows the two are dating
  * Heaven help whoever dares to touch Peter
  * Tony telling Peter from the start that he’ll stop the behavior in an instant if he didn’t want it anymore


  * To which Peter tested the waters one day
  * And true to his word, Tony backed off
  * Although Peter soon asked Tony to start their dynamic back up because he really enjoyed it and missed it, but they wouldn’t do it all the time
  * So, they discussed it and had set time periods that Tony would be obsessive and possessive, and the rest he’d be a normal boyfriend
  * And it worked really well for both of them




End file.
